This proposal describes the capability of Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center to strengthen academic surgical oncology research and to stimulate interest in senior and junior surgical fellows towards clinical and basic research related to oncology. The current program with its large applicant pool is designed to attract the most promising and committed Surgical Oncologists in the country. The ability of this Center to provide an integrated research environment permits the young investigator to develop or expand a wide range of interests from basic research in the scientific laboratories of the Sloan-Kettering Institute to multi-disciplinary clincal cancer triual development and design on the treatment floors of Memorial Hospital. The long terms consequences of the programs outlined in this proposal will include: (a) an increase in the number of young surgical investigators committed to excellence in patient care; (b) a greater understanding of therapeutic endeavors of which surgery is a part and (c) the application of carefully developed laboratory and clinical investigation to the treatment of the cancer patient.